segundas oportunidades
by akikokasumi
Summary: Sakura no podia creerlo, de todas las cosas que podia pasarle le ocurria algo asi -positivo-sus ojos verdes se agrandaron, la tercera prueba del día,la tercera vez que veía esa dos líneas. -es de sasuke-afirmo la pelirrosa. Sakura estara dispuesta a darse una oportunidad con el uchiha. ¿y sasuke, estara igual de dispuesto?
1. giros inesperados

**les traigo una nueva historia :) **

**es algo diferente, espero les agrade.**

PD: disculpen las faltas de ortografia

**Giros inesperados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miro sobre su hombro comprobando que aquel pelinegro aun la seguía, sonrió al verlo a unos pasos lejos de ella pero siguiéndola, camino por la gente de ese club, contoneando sus caderas apropósito, sabía que el uchiha no se resistiría, miraba de vez en cuando sobre su hombro comprobando lo que deseaba, aquel pelinegro la seguía a una distancia prudente, camino por el estrecho pasillo de los baños, el lugar estaba vacío entro y comprobó que estuvieran vacíos, no tardo en escuchar como alguien entro junto con ella poniéndole seguro a la puerta, se giro encontrándose con sus ojos negro que la miraban de pies a cabeza, sus piernas flaquearon al sentir como la miraba, sus ojos estaban opacados de deseo

-sasuke-

Sonrió seductoramente la oji verde, aquel pelinegro sonrió de lado, acercándose como cual felino acechando a su presa

-te gusta jugar-

Aseguro el uchiha tomando a sakura del mentón, ella sonrió de lado, no tardo en sentir los labios de sasuke sobre los de ella en un ferviente y demandante beso, correspondió enseguida, no por anda levaban coqueteándose toda la noche.

Sus manos acariciaban sus piernas sus brazos, cualquier rastro de piel al descubierto, , sasuke besaba y mordía todo a su paso

-sasuke-

Gimió su nombre al sentir sus pechos aprisionados por el, el simple gemido de la chica encendió a sasuke, la giro con quedando el detrás de ella, sakura coloco sus manos sobre el lavaba del baño, ambos se miraban por el espejo, ambos sonreían y ambos se deseaban.

Levanto el vestido negro hasta su cintura y fue bajando la ropa interior de ella despacio, acariciando lenta tortuosamente su intimidad

-sasu…

Sus gemidos era entrecortado, sus ojos e afilaron en contra el morocho, el sonrió mas ampliamente al verla totalmente deseosa de el

-pídemelo sakura- susurro cerca de oído mordiéndolo a su vez, sakura se estremeció ante el contacto

-por…por favor… sasuke-

Su respiración entre cortada la hacia tan apetecible, el sonrojo en sus mejillas tan hermosa, sasuke no se hizo del rogar, abrió un poco las piernas de sakura y bajo su ropa interior del todo, se escucho como rápidamente sasuke desabrochaba su pantalón.

-hazlo ya-

Ordeno sakura al ver como sasuke acariciaba su intimida con su miembro, sasuke soltó una risita divertido penetrándola sin mas, el cuerpo de sakura se erizo de placer, una corriente de calor la inundo seguida de un placer que pocas veces había sentido, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, profundas y fuertes.

Sus ojos no dejaban de verse por el espejo, negro y verde, verdes y negros, ambos segados de placer y deseo, las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas mas frenticas, sakura sintió que en cualquier momento caería rendida de placer, trato de aferrarse a algo pero no había nada solo mantenía su peso sobre sus manos que estaban en el lavabo, lo único que la mantenía aun de pie

-sakura-

Gruño sasuke tomando su cintura y profundizando más las embestidas, estar dentro de ella era exquisito,

Más rápido

Más fuerte

Más placer

-ha-

Un sonoro gemido inundo el lugar, al sentir sus paredes apresa el miembro de sasuke, sus piernas flaquearon y la corriente se deslizo desde su espina dorsal hasta su espalda, había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Frunció el seño al sentir a sasuke fuera de ella, ahora se sentí incompleta, miro al uchiha por el espejo acomodándose la ropa, sakura no tardo en imitarlo se subió la ropa interior y se bajo el vestido, se peino con sus dedos, ambos se miraban sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, el silencio los rodeaba y el sonido de la música se colaba vagamente por la puerta

-sasuke-

Trato de romper el silencio sakura, ¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Acaba de tener sexo con un compañero de clase? y no cualquier compañero, ¿como había legado a eso?,

-vamos a mi departamento-

Sakura miro curiosa a sasuke el sonrió de lado y el extendía la mano, sonrió tomándola.

Había salido a el club por petición de ino, había estado tan metida en sus libros estudiando que necesitaba un respiro, y que mejor que un respiro con el chico guapo de la universidad, sasuke uchiha.

-o-

Se removió entre las sabanas, la cabeza empezaba a punzarle en cuanto abrió sus ojos y vio la luz del nuevo día, sintió las sabanas sobre su piel desnuda, en un vago intento trato de recordar la noche anterior, era obvio que había bebido y era obvio que había tenido sexo, estaba desnuda sobre una cama y con un dolor e cabeza, se incorporo en la cama, restregándose los ojos verdes acostumbrándose a la luz, una habitación amplia y pulcra, todo en orden y correctamente en su lugar.

-valla farra-

Sonrió por su comentario al recordar lo de anoche, sus ojos verdes giraron a su lado encontrándose con un dormido sasuke, sonrió satisfecha al recordar las mil y una sensaciones y placeres que aquel pelinegro le había echo sentir, quién en una noche de diversión se acostaría con sasuke uchiha, tendría que agradecerle a ino, si no hubiera insistido tanto para que se relajara antes de su examen, no habría tenido al mejor noche de su…

-mi examen-

Sus ojos se abrieron al recalcular sus palabras, su examen, lo había olvidado por completo, miro aterrada el reloj, cuarto para las nueve, era tardísimo, se levanto apurada de la cama buscando entre el suelo su ropa y tomándola, miro de reojo al pelinegro, ya habría tiempo de ver que pasaba después, lo único que importara era que tenía que llegar a su examen.

Bajo rápidamente saliendo de el edifico de departamento, camino directo aun Audi blanco que l esperaba en la acera con una rubia despampanante que le sonreía de oreja a oreja

-trajiste lo que te pedí- ino asintió entregándole una bolsa, sakura comprobó que todo estuviera ahí.

-¿y bien?- pregunto ino con curiosidad levantando ambas cejas sugestivamente, sakura rodo los ojos.

-te explico en el camino, ahora démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde- ambas entraron al auto, ino no tardo en conducir y dirigirse a su examen, sakura sacaba unos pantalones y una camisa de la bolsa, le había mandado a ino un mensaje para que pasara por ella y le trajera algo de ropa, no podía presentarse a la prueba en un vestido negro corto de noche

-dame detalles - exigió la rubia sin quitar la vista del camino

-el que..

\- ¿Cómo que el que?, tienes que decirme como fue pasar la noche con sasuke-

Sakura se coloco la playera guardando el vestido en la bolsa, se atoo su pelo rosa en una coleta alta y trato de verse lo menos deplorable posible.

-bien creo-

Ino inflo sus mejillas ante su respuesta, no creía que pasar una noche con sasuke fuera bien, debía de haber algo mas.

-sakura- amenazo ino

-estaba bien, fue una de las mejores noches que he pasado, sasuke sabe muy bien lo que hace- ino sonrió aun mas.

-¿te llamara?- sakura se encogí de hombros- no creo, sasuke no es de los que llaman-

-llámalo tu- sugirió ino, sakura rodo los ojos ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? todos conocían a sasuke, solo conquista de una noche, cosa que no le molestaba a sakura, que había sido el mismo concepto, solo sexo, nada de compromisos y así lo quería, por el momento no quería ningún compromiso que no fuera terminar su carrera.

-¿porque debería de llamarlo?, solo fue una noche sin compromiso- sentencio a la rubia

-si ya se, primero tu carrera luego el amor- se quejo ino aburrida se su amiga y su estúpida regla.

-o-

Sus uñas chocaban contra la baldosa de su lavabo en un intento vano de quitarse algo de tensión, miraba sin quitar los ojos de su reloj, parecía que las manecillas caminaban lento, en una forma de tortura,

-sakura-

Escucho la voz de ino del otro lado de la puerta

-espera-

Grito sakura sin despegar la mirada de su reloj

-aunque sea déjame entrar-

Pido la rubia, sakura la ignoro, en cuanto la manecilla le indico que los tres minutos habían pasado sintió el miedo, tomo el paquetito que descansaba en el lavabo y abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose con ino frente a ella

-¿y bien?- levanto una ceja curiosa, mirando a sakura y al empaque, la pelirrosa no dijo anda sus manos temblaban y el paquete igual-dame acá- le arrebato el paquete y saco el plástico, sus ojos se agrandaron y miro a sakura con cautela

-positivo- le mostro la prueba de embarazo a sakura, sus ojos verdes se agrandaron, la tercera prueba de el día, la tercera vez que veía esa dos líneas, era definitivo, se hiciera las pruebas que se hiciera , saldría positivo, estaba embarazada

-no puede ser-

Mil preguntas le cruzan pos su cabeza, la mas importante ¿como había dejado que pasara?, ella había sido tan cuidadosa en todo aspecto, se consideraba responsable en todo, ¿en que momento dejo pasar algo tan importante como cuidarse en una relación sexual?, pero el colmó era que ya no era una niñata, contaba con la madurez que una chica de veintidós podía tener. Estaba cursando a la universidad.

-¿sabes de quien es?- miro a ino, quien la sacaba de su auto reprimenda claro que sabía de quien era, se la había pasado todo el mes estudiando encerada en su departamento y solo había una noche en que salió.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa, ino lo noto, pero no tardo en atar cabos de quien podía ser el padre.

-es de…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, sakura tarto de controlar su respiración, sabía de quien era, el problema era ¿como se lo iba a decir?, después de ese día no se habían llamado, ni siquiera habían charlado ni encontrado, la única vez fue hace dos semanas y eso no se considerado mucho, solo se habían saludado de lejos.

-es de sasuke- aseguro a ino

-tendrás que decírselo sakura-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno espero que este capitulo piloto les haya gustado.**

**Si les gusto dejenme su hermoso comentario ;)**

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	2. compromisos

**compromisos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-no estoy muy segura- pare antes de llegar al estacionamiento, ino paro junto a mi con su seño fruncido

-no seas cobarde, solo le dirás lo que hablamos ayer y ya- me empujo por la espalda dándome empujones para entrar al estacionamiento – anda yo te espero aquí- sonrió optimista, la mire no muy segura – anda- me repitió aun con su sonrisa y señalándome el lugar.

No podía ser tan difícil, ayer por al noche lo había ensayado incluso había echo notitas de como decírselo, ser sutil y explicar lo importante, seria fácil, incluso a pesar de el carácter que tenia sasuke seria fácil, ayer que le marque para quedar no parecía molesto solo algo sorprendido que lo llamare, pero no distante, pare al verlo recargado en su auto deportivo, con sus brazos cruzados y su semblante sereno, era guapo pero aun así o dejaba de ser un casanova, ¿Cómo reaccionaria?

Me acerque para terminar con todo esto, el aun no se percataba de mi presencia, miraba a otra dirección, solo unos cuanto pasos mas

-¡sasuke!- pare de inmediato al ver a karin acercarse a el, el no se percato de mi cercanía, la pelirroja llego a el dándole un fugaz beso.

-me has tenido abandonada- gimoteo la pellirroja como cual niñata - ¿te parece si pasas a mi departamento como alas nueve?- pude notar como karin pasaba sugestivamente su dedo por el pecho de sasuke

-a las nueve- confirmo el uchiha, karin dio unos saltitos y beso de nuevo a sasuke desapareciendo de ahí. La escena me dejo en mi sitio, ahora dudaba mas ¿Qué más daba si le decía o no?, ¿no cambiar nada? Es mas ¿Qué quería cambiar?, era obvio que sasuke y yo nuca nos habíamos llevado, solo éramos compañeros de clases no habíamos entablado una conversación mas haya de la universidad y aquella noche en ese club, solo fue pura calentura, una simple conquista.

Suspire tranquila, talvez no tendría que decirle, me di media vuelta antes que notara mi presencia, lo mas seguro es que me dejaría sola, dudaba que un hombre como sasuke dejara su vida de ligue y fiestas por un bebe.

-sakura- antes de dar el primer paso me detuvo, mi cuerpo sudo, se dio cuenta, gire a verlo, ¿me estaba sonriendo?, se acerco a mi galante tal como aquella noche

-sasuke- le saludé

Ambos quedamos en silencio, a una distancia prudente, mis manos sudaban y mi estomago se revolvió, ¿como comenzaba?, todo lo que había ensayado ayer por la noche se había esfumado de mi cabeza

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto cauteloso, mordí mi labio ¿porqué tenia que ser tan difícil?, lo mire, tenía que decírselo, clave al ver su semblante, serio y sin expresión, ¿porqué era tan intimidante?

-sasuke-

Hable el levantó una ceja curioso al escuchar mi voz temblorosa – bueno… veras… la noche que… bueno lo que pasa es…

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, su ceño se frunció al no entender ni una palabra de lo que decía

-sakura no balbuces- me reprendió – podrías darte prisa tengo una cita- miro su reloj, mi sudor desapareció y mi estomago se hizo un nudo

-estoy embarazada-

-o-

-haruno, haruno sakura- repitió el rubio, rodé los ojos que parte de embarace a sakura haruno no comprendía - ¿pensé que no querías compromisos?-

-claro que no, pero esto es mas que un compromiso- respondí calando el cigarro entre mis manos, el rubio se dejo caer en el sofá frente a mi

-¿es tuyo?- asentí

-dobe has escuchado hablar de a sakura, ella no es como karin o a las demás– naruto pareció meditarlo

-hinata me comento que era una excelente alumna y lo ultimo que le interesaban eran las relaciones serias- se froto la barbilla- ¿como pudieron ser tan irresponsables?-

Solté el aire de mis pulmones sacando el humo del cigarro, es la misma pregunta que me hacia desde la tarde, somos unos estudiantes sobresalientes, responsables, con altas expectativas, con los pies en el suelo, teníamos sueños y estábamos por cumplirlo solo faltaba un año para salir de la universidad, ¿en que momento olvide ponerme el maldito condón?

-¿y bien?- mire a naruto curioso - ¿Qué le dijiste?-

\- ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle nada, en cuanto me lo confeso me dijo que no tenia obligación de nada que ella se aria cargo para luego salir volando del estacionamiento-

-¿y no la vas a buscar?- inquirió el rubio.

Le di una ultima calada al cigarrillo, a decir verdad esa idea me rondaba la cabeza, salir a buscarla. No podía dejarla con todo no podía dejar esto solo así, no era mi estilo evadir responsabilidades

-¿A dónde vas?- grito naruto en cuanto tome mis llaves del auto

-o-

-¿esperabas algo mas?- me cuestiono ino, negué tomando de mi taza de te – era lo que querías ¿no?, solo informarle y ya, no obligarlo a que te respondiera- deje la taza de lado mirando por la ventanilla de mi cocina – no se porqué ese animo- se quejo ino mordiendo otra galleta

Seguí mirando al ventana, ignorando el cuestionamiento de ino, no tenia ánimo para discutir o darle explicación de mi pésimo animo, a pesar de que todo salió como tenia que salir, no me sentía como pensé que me sentiría, ahora sentía mas peso sobre mi. No esperaba que sasuke se alegrara y me dijera que seriamos una hermosa familia como en esos anuncios de televisión, de hecho esperaba que me dejara sola pero ni tiempo le di de decir nada sin que saliera huyendo de ahí.

-¿recuerdas cuando entramos a la universidad y viste a sasuke por primera vez?- mire a ino curiosa ¿a que venia eso? – recuerdo que te gusto enseguida, talvez alguna broma del destino- sonrió bromista ante su comentario mientras yo fruncía el seño

-claro que lo recuerdo, el chico guapo, pero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de casanova, eso quita el encanto- hice un puchero

-vamos sakura, ¿no crees que es raro que te embarazaras del chico que te gusto en primer año de universidad?- ino tomo mi mano delicadamente sonriéndome, le sonríe a su gesto, si tenía razón parecía extraño. pero ahora era mas extraño porque sasuke no me gusta mas que físicamente.

-bueno debo irme- ino se levanto de la encimera tomando su bolso- iré a cenar con sai, cualquier cosa me llamas- asentí acompañándola a la salida.

De nuevo estaba sola en mi departamento, instintivamente me lleve una mano a mi vientre, aun no creía que ahí adentro estuviera creciendo una persona, aun no creía que el padre fuera sasuke. ¿Como seria mi vida desde ahora?, no podía dejar de sentir tanto peso sobre mi, ¿tendría que dejar la universidad? era obvio que debía de sacar un empleo, visitar a mi tía y decirle, ¿Qué tan decepcionada estaría de mi? , no pude evitar sentir culpa al pensar en mi tía.

-voy- grite cuando la puerta sonó, trate de contener las lagrimas, no tenia que ponerme en ese plan de mártir, ahora tenía que ser mas fuerte - ¿Qué se te olvido ino?- calle al verlo parado justo frente a mi

-¿puedo pasar?- me hice aun lado dejando entrar al pelinegro, cerré la puerta recargándome en ella ¿Qué hacia el aquí? de giro para mirarme – sakura- me llamo pasándose las manos por el pelo, parecía nervioso – se que tengo una reputación de casanova, incluso estoy consiente de lo irresponsable que fuimos al no cuidarnos, fui educado a tomar responsabilidad en mis actos y no te voy a d sola aun que me o pidas - se acerco unos quedados a mi

-sasuke seria mejor para ambos si no tenemos ningún tipo de…

-casémonos-

Me interrumpió dejándome completamente perpleja.

-o-

-¿Dónde dejo esto?- naruto entro con una enorme caja, señale el closet de al lado, camino con dificultad y le dejo caer adentro

-Qué traes ahí ¿piedras?- se quejo sobándose la espalda

-son libros dobe-

El rubio miro la pequeña alcoba, inspeccionando cada parte, sabia lo que pensaba demasiado pequeño, no estaba acostumbrado a tan poco espacio, pero suficiente era que sakura me hubiese dejado vivir en ese cuartito que utilizaba de bodega

-¿te acostumbraras?- pregunto naruto refiriéndose a la habitación, encogí mis hombros- ¿porqué no se fue a vivir contigo?

-es testaruda-

Respondí seco dejando mi maleta sobre la cama – tuve suerte de convencerla que me dejara ayudarla con los gastos de el bebe- naruto sonrió, sakura era famosa por tener su carácter

-por eso no se quiso casar- se burlo naruto- cualquier chica daría lo que fuera porqué le propusieras matrimonio y a la única que se lo dices te rechaza- soltó en carcajadas el rubio, rodé los ojos, ese rubio cabeza hueca tenia razón -¿porqué se lo pediste?- trato de calmarse

-por mis padres- respondí seco, naruto dejo de reír y se mantuvo serio - sakura ira este fin de semana a konoha, iremos a decirles a nuestras familias-

Ninguno dijo más, el tema de mis padres era delicado, no sabía como lo tomarían los padres de sakura, pero los míos no lo tomaría nada bien, mucho menos mi padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

algo cortito, el siguiente sera mas largo.

Bueno ya saben si les gusto el capitulo dejenme su hermoso comentario ;)

Otro dato, cree una cuenta en facebook por si quieren saber las actualizaciones, prontas historias nuevas o simplemente habalr ocn la autora. les dejo el link :

** . **

o busquenme como akiko kasumi, tengo como foto la misma que en mi cuenta de fanfiction

nos vemos

akiko.


	3. opuestos

**Opuestos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke podrías darte prisa- reclamo la pelirrosa, rodé los ojos, apenas eran las nueve ¿Qué prisa tenia?- ¡Sasuke!- golpeo con fuerza la puerta del baño, tome a regañadientes la toalla y la enrolle en mi cintura, valla que era desesperante

-molesta- salí del baño ella me miro y frunció su seño -¿Qué?- cruzo sus brazos molesta

-podrías vestirte en el baño- reclamo molesta, levante una ceja extrañado ¿escuche bien? le molestaba que saliera semidesnudo de el baño, cuando ya nos habíamos visto desnudos hace tiempo, esa mujer era increíblemente rara – date prisa – me ordeno para encerrarse en el baño.

Me encerré en mi habitación, era increíble lo desesperante que podía a llegar ser Sakura, apenas llevábamos una semana viviendo juntos, cada quien en su habitación separada, al principio no notaba mucho el cambio, apenas nos veíamos, cada uno asistía a sus clases normales y por la tarde llegábamos demasiado exhausto para conversar, hasta apenas ayer que tuvimos mas tiempo juntos y fueron las peores cinco horas de mi vida. Y ahora todo aprecia empeora ya que iríamos a konoha a darles la noticia a neutros padres.

-_son las hormonas, dicen que las embarazadas enloquecen por ellas- _

Había defendido Naruto a sakura cuando el conté la terrible tarde que había pasado, dudaba que solo fueran las hormonas, talvez solo eran los nervios de ver a sus padres y decirles su estado

-a desayunar- el grito de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos, valla que era rápida en arreglarse, tome una camisa y junto a unos jeans, salí de ahí, no quería discutirá con ella, me esperaba un día bastante pesado como perder la paciencia tan rápido.

Mire a la pelirrosa aun con su cabello mojado pero ya vestida con unos short y aun camiseta, se veía linda cocinando , me miro y colocó un plato y una taza de café, no tarde en sentarme y comer.

-¿no comerás?- la pelirrosa negó tomando un libro y leyendo, fruncí mi ceño, - debes comer- ordene ella me ignoro y siguió leyendo, preste atención al libro que sostenía, un libro de medicina ¿estaba estudiando?

-toma- extendí mi plato- ella lo rechazo aun sin despegar su mirada del libro,- no te ara bien saltarte el desayuno- insistí, sakura miro el plato y siguió su lectura

-no tengo hambre mi examen esta próximo y debo estudiar-

-¡estas embarazada, debes alimentarte!- ella me miro ceñuda, ¿Qué no entendía que ya no era solo ella? ahora seria mama y debía cuidarse.

-lo are mas tarde- bramo molesta tomando su libro y saliendo a su habitación

-¡Sakura!- mi grito quedo en el aire acompañado de el portazo que provenía de su alcoba -¡eres tan molesta!-

-o-

Avente mi libro en mi cama, dejándome caer sobe ella, no debí de haber dejado que Sasuke viviera con migo, era insoportable, siempre tenia que haber orden con ese hombre, maldije el momento en que deje que me convenciera, sabía que debía hacerlo yo sola todo, era mejor así, no tendríamos estos problemas y discusiones si se hubiera echo como yo lo tenia planeado.

¿Y que si no desayunaba ahora?, podía desayunar unas horas después, aun no tenia hambre, y no es que no fuera a comer jamás, tenia algo mas importante e urgente, ese examen no se pasaría solo, contaba demasiado para mi materia

-te odio uchiha- solté al aire, ¿aun habría tiempo para cambiar de opinión y decirle que se fuera? era lógico que jamás nos llevaríamos bien, suspire derrotada, era tan complicado, mire mi reloj las diez y se complicaría mas al medio día, cuando fuéramos a konoha.

-Sakura hora de irnos- se escucho su voz del otro lado

-aun no- respondí, escucho como se quejaba para ver como giraba el picaporte de mi puerta

-sakura abre, ya son más de las diez-

-nos iremos a medio día-

-Sakura son dos horas de viaje, abre la puerta-

Me levante de mala gana y abrí mi puerta encontrándome con un serio pelinegro, tratando de contener la paciencia

-ya lo se, tengo que estudiar, nos iremos a medio día- brame molesta el soltó el aire, era tan impaciente, se podía notar a simple vista

-puedes estudiar en el camino, no sabemos cuanto tardaremos en konoha- entro a mi alcoba sin permiso y tomo un abrigo de mi cama- ahora toma lo que necesites y vámonos- ordeno, la rabia me inundo.

-ya te dije que…

-¡deja de ser tan molesta y has lo que te dije!-

El ascensor se abrió dejándonos en el estacionamiento, salimos sin decir palabra alguna, había ganado esta pelea, pero estaba ms enojada con migo por no mantener mi postura.

-sube- ordeno, levante mi ceja incrédula, ¿iríamos en su deportivo?

-ni loca me voy a subir ahí, sabrá dios como manejes- sasuke dejo caer su cabeza sobre el cofre de su auto, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Sakura sube, soy bastante prudente al manejar y más si tengo a una mujer embarazada al frente- abrió la puerta del copiloto

-vamos en tren- cerro los ojos

-¿porqué?-

-en tu auto no puedo estudiar sin que se vuelen mis notas

-levanto el capote y listo-

-es incomodo Sasuke-

-Sakura-

-en el tren es más cómodo-

-Sakura-

-vámonos en tren-

-¡Sakura!- grito me calle de inmediato- deja de actuar como una niña, eres una adulta así que déjate de niñerías y sube al jodido auto-

-o-

-¿puedes subir la ventanilla?- su voz era baja y neutra, apreté el comando para que al ventanilla subiera, al carretera esta libre e ese paso llegaríamos antes a konoha

-Puedes pasarte a asiento de atrás- ofrecí al ver por el rabillo del ojo como trataba de acomodarse las hojas, el libro y el cuaderno, ella negó aun maniobrado sus cosas.

El auto siguió en silencio tal como había estado en cuanto salimos del campus, sabia que estaba enojada, el había gritado, había perdido la paciencia, pero era tan terca, era mas sencillo hablar con aun niña de cinco años que con ella.

Un pequeño gruñido se escucho, mire rápidamente a verla, estaba sonrojada y mirando sus libros, ¿ese gruñido había provenido de su estomago?, mire de nuevo la carretera estábamos como a medio camino, apreté un poco el acelerador, sakura lo noto un poco peor volvió a su lectura.

-¿porqué paras?- pregunto al sentir como me orillaba cerca de una estación de descanso –sasuke- me llamo mirando el lugar donde me estacionaba

-baja, te llevare a almorzar- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, baje de el auto, el abrí la puerta, dudo un poco pero al final tomo mi mano, estábamos frente a una cabaña que le hacia de restorán, caminamos a su interior sin decir palabra

-pide lo que quieras- ella me miro algo dudosa pero después tomo el menú de la mesa, la camarera enseguida apareció me sonrió coquetamente

-¿Qué les sirvo?- me guiño un ojo

-un café y para ella…

-quiero el desayuno especial, una tarta de fresa y una café- sus ojitos brillaban ¿Cómo podía comer tanto?

-tráigale leche- ordene, al amera asintió y sakura me miro con reproche- estas embarazada- me encogí de hombros y ella solo miro a otro lado.

-gracias- sonreí de lado, ambos salimos de el lugar directo a mi auto

-lo siento- me disculpe ella me miro antes de entrar al auto – por gritarte- ella dibujo una ligera sonrisa y entro al auto

-o-

La palabra sorprendida quedaba corta, pero era lo más cercano a lo que acaba de pasar, sasuke me había pedido perdón, no sabia mucho de el pero se comentaba que el era orgullo y no muy fácilmente le sacabas una disculpa, supiere mas tranquila el ambiente en su auto ya no era tan pesado incluso me di el lujo de guardar mis libros y demás para admirar el paisaje de la carretera.

Lo mire por el rabillo del ojos, tan sereno conduciendo, sin despegar la vista del camino, el tenia razón era muy prudente manejando.

-¿con quien iremos primero, con tus padres o con los míos?-

-con los míos- el asintió siguiendo mis indicaciones de como llegar a mi casa- detente aquí- pedí a unas casas de la de mi tía, Sasuke me miro confundió pero hizo lo que le pedí.

-¿pasa algo?-

-iré yo sola- sus ojos se abrieron pero volvió a su postura normal

-paso por ti- se sobo el puente de su nariz

\- en hora y media- el asintió y salí del auto, me quede parada en a acera hasta que el prendió su auto y desapareció por la calle, camine las tres casa que faltaban, entre al pórtico y toque, de inmediato la puerta se abrió, mi tía me sonrió y sin perder tiempo me abrazo.

-hola tía- salude correspondiendo el abrazo, se separo de mi, casi no nos veíamos, entre su trabajo de doctora y mis clases, no teníamos tiempo se hizo aun lado para dejarme entrar, la casa seguía igual había retocado la pintura de las paredes, seguía igual de acogedora que hace años

-estoy tan feliz de verte, me sorprendió tu llamada, ¿paso algo cariño?-

Y de nuevo el nudo en mi estomago, tenía que ser clara y concisa, si algo caracterizaba a tsuname era que con ella tenias que ser directa, sin titubear.

-estoy embarazada-

Sus ojos avellanas me miraron sorprendida, me mantuve quita, erguida, no tenía que mostrar ninguna señal de miedo, aunque por dentro moría por su reacción

-¿Quién es el padre?-

-eso no importa- respondí rápidamente – solo quise que lo supieras, no estas en obligación de nada, suficiente hiciste con criarme, solo espero que no estés muy decepcionada de mi- vio como tsuname se levantaba, mis piernas temblaron al verla caminar asía a mi, esperaba gritos incluso un bofetada pero lo que hizo me dejo mas clamada, me abrazo tan cariñosamente que mi miedo se esfumo

-eres igual a tu madre Sakura-

-o-

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?!- su voz retumbo por toda la sala – ¿quien es? ¿De que familia viene? ¿Ya tiene fecha para la boda?-

-ya te lo dije no nos vamos a casar, y su nombre no te interesa- mi padre me miro severo pero mantuvo su postura

-se tienen que casar, ¿sabes lo que la gente dirá cuando ese enteren? mi hijo menor embarazo a una completa extraña como un chiquillo- ironizo, la rabia me inundo – esto no hubiera pasado si te hubiéramos mandado a la universidad de itachi- apreté mis puños.

-lamento no ser como itachi-brame entre dientes aun controlando mi temperamento

-si lo fueras, esto no hubiera pasado-

-¡fugaku!- intervino mi madre levantándose de el sofá - ¡ya es suficiente de comparaciones!, Sasuke ve al jardín enseguida vamos- mire a mi madre quien me sonría tiernamente

-no hace falta madre, solo vine a notificarles- Salí de ahí, no pensaba estar ni un minuto más ahí, tome mi teléfono mandándole un mensaje a sakura para pasar por ella, no quería estar en konoha ni un minuto mas.

-Sasuke, espera- mi madre me detuvo antes de salir del jardín principal – ya conoces a tu padre-

-lose- respondí secamente, ambos son quedamos callados

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Sakura-

Mikoto dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿es tan bonita como su nombre?-

Asentí y ella sonrió aun más

-cuando arreglen lo que tengan que arreglar, me encantaría que la trajeras a cenar-

-o-

Me balance sobe mi misma, ya estaba retrasado, ¿estará molesto?, lo más seguro fuera que si, después de todo le dije que lo vería en el jardín del centro en vez de que pasara por mi a mi casa, mire a los niños jugando, ya eran pocos, algunos ya los recogían su madre para irse, la tarde estaba cayendo, sonríe algo enternecida, ¿así me vería dentro de un tiempo?, llevando a mi hijo al parque cada tarde.

-sasuke- lo llame al verlo caminar a mi con su paso acelerado, trate de descifrar sus semblante, pero no me tiempo cuando llego hasta a mi y me abrazo sin razón alguna, sus amanso me rodearon al cintura y la espalda hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello

-¿pasa algo..

-solo dame unos minutos- escuche como hablaba entre mi cuello, asentí y lo deje seguir abrazándome, lo rodé con mis brazos y el me apretó más contra si, por lo menos no estaba molesto.

Su aroma me inundo a nariz, olía bien y sentir su calor con mi cuerpo era agradable, una sensación de seguridad me invadió, lo que me hizo abrazarlo mas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡ Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortogarfia.**

Esta vez lo hice mas largo.

Bueno ya saben si les gusto dejenme su lindo y largo comentario.

Recuerden que tambien tengo facebook el link esta en mi biografia :)

Nos vemos

akiko.


	4. ¿enamorado?

**¿Enamorado?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos entramos en su apartamento, ninguno había dicho nada de regreso, deje las llaves sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta.

-¿café?- asentí y Sakura se adentro en la cocina, la observe, estaba muy clamada, después de abrazarla solo me había visto algo incrédula pero recupero la compostura y salimos de konoha, no dijo ninguna palabra y se lo agradecía, no quería darle explicaciones de porque mi comportamiento.

-aquí tienes- dejo la taza sobre la encimera me acerque y lo tome, un sabor dulzón me llego a la nariz, lo probé con cautela, odiaba el dulce y si tena demasiada azúcar no me lo tomaría.

-¿Qué le echaste?- pregunte al ver que estaba perfecto.

-vainilla- se encogió de hombros sacando el cartón de leche, -se que no te gusta el dulce, la vainilla no endulza tanto pero le da un buen aroma- la mire curioso ¿como sabia que no me gustaba lo dulce?

-lo eh notado cuando preparas tu café, solo una de azúcar a veces menos, no dulces o nada parecido- respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente, tomo de su vaso de leche.

\- ¿quieres un sándwich?- asentí, ella giro y empezó a sacar lo necesario para prepararlo, me sorprendió que se diera cuenta de mis gustos con solo ponerme un poco de atención, su voz tarareaba una melodía baja pero suave, una sonrisa curvo mis labios, me recordaba a los veranos en mi casa, cuando bajaba la cocinan y mi madre me preparaba el desayuno, se movía con gracia por la cocina como sakura lo hacia, atenta a lo que me gustaba y a lo que no.

Tal vez sakura fuera una excelente madre, como lo era Mikoto, Talvez asiendo un esfuerzo podíamos llevarnos bien.

-o-

-¡sasuke!- golpee de nuevo la puerta del baño, ¿esto iba hacer así todas las mañanas?- date prisa- me dirigí a la cocina y prepare lo primero que tenía unas tostadas y un poco de leche.

-¡libre!-

Escuche decir al pelinegro, deje el desayuno en la encimera, tome mis cosas para entrar al baño, luego de una ducha rápida salí vestida y lista, Sasuke ya estaba desayunando tranquilamente, me dirigí a mi habitación seque y tome mi bolso junto a mis cosas para mis clases.

-demonios-

Rápidamente corrí directo al baño, mi estomago se contrajo vomitando lo poco que había cenado, genial era lunes por la mañana estaba retrasada y a mi organismo se le ocurría vomitar

-¿estas bien?- su voz se escucho en el marco de la puerta, asentí mientras de nuevo sentía una nueva arcada, Sasuke se acerco y tomo mi cabello entre sus manos- no deberías ir a clases- negué aun teniendo la cabeza en el baño – sakura…

-hoy presento un examen de biología y debo entregar dos ensayos – me incorpore y me lave el rostro junto a mi boca – no puedo faltar, no a estas alturas-

\- de cuerdo pero con una condición-

Lo mire curiosa, ¿Qué condición podía ponerme?

-o-

Suspire al fin de alivio, por fin había terminado mis pendientes, había entregado mis trabajos y acababa de terminar mi examen de medicina, mire mi reloj cuarto para las doce, camine despacio por el pasillo, tenia hambre, me pare un momento y tome la pared para apoyarme, de nuevo un mareo me apodero, espere a que pasara. Me recargue en la fría pared esperando a sentirme mejor, los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus aulas, note como me miraban, y de nuevo sentí peso sobre mi, me incorpore y a pesar de seguir mareada camine decidida lejos de ahí, ya estaba cansada de que me miraran con recelo, cuando al fin me vi sola me tome del barandal de la escalera, seguía mareada

-Sakura-

Su voz me sobresalto pero no gire a verlo, no quería que me viera así- ¿estas bien?- se acerco a mi y me tomo del hombro, respire profundo y trate de mostrar mi mejor semblante

-Sasori- salude y el sonrió al verme – solo me duele la cabeza por el examen- mentí, sasori me miro menos preocupado. Sasori era mayor que yo, estaba para presentar su tesis, habíamos salido en citas "no oficiales", nunca se dio mas haya de algunos besos cortos, pero aun así sabía que yo le seguía gustando y en su tiempo me también me gustaba pero estaba concentrada en mis clases.

-¿pasa algo?- el pelirrojo se rasco al nuca y sabía que tenia algo que decir

-he venido para entregar el borrador de mi tesis y te iba a invitar un café, pero me he topado con que ya tienes…

Levante aun ceja esperando a que continuara- tengo…

-bueno en el campus se rumora que tu y Uchiha viven juntos- lo soltó y miro algo decepcionado a la paste baja de las escaleras.

Me recargue en el barandal sin dejar de tomarlo, con que era eso – entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada- aclare el me miro no muy convencido –dice que te han visto llegar con el y que algunos han visto como sasuke sale de tu apartamento- rodé los ojos, valla que corrían las noticas por ahí

-te lo aseguro, tú sabes que no me interesa las relaciones- sonreí el pareció creerme

-¿entonces son falsos? ¿No viven juntos?-

Mordí mi labio, tenia que mentirle abrí mi boca para contestar pero de inmediato la cerré cuando me sentí mareada nuevamente, tome el barandal caería, el pelirrojo me miro preocupado

-Sakura-

Su voz fue muy débil en mis odios mi fuerza se esfumo, lo ultimo que vi fue a sasori totalmente preocupado.

-o-

Camine por los pasillos de el edifico, tenia menos de quince minutos para llegar a la cafetería y comer algo antes de mi siguiente clases. Debía asegurarme que sakura comiera algo.

-¡Sasuke!-

Pare para ver a una pelirroja dirigirse a mi, la chica contoneo sus caderas y me sonrió coquetamente, pero cuando estuvo a mi altura su sonrisa se trasformo en disgusto

-Karin ahora no tengo tiempo -

Gire sobre mis talones para irme de ahí, Karin me tomo del brazo y me obligo a parar colocándose delante de mi

-¿es cierto lo que dicen de ti y haruno?- fruncí mi seño - ¿pensé que no te gustaban los noviazgos? ¿Por eso me dejaste plantada?-

-no tengo que date explicaciones- trate de pasar sobre ella pero de nuevo se colocó delante de mi

-es cierto ¿verdad?-mas que aun duda parecía afirmarlo, frunció su seño molesta – sabes no me molestaría compartirte- me sonrió de lado.

La mire de pies a cabeza, el calor inundo cierta parte mi cuerpo. No pasaría nada si sakura me esperaba cinco minutos más.

-vamos-

Tomo mi mano y me encamino a el cuarto de limpieza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – te aseguro que haruno no se enterara será nuestro secretito- ronroneo juguetona acercándose a mi, dude unos minutos, para tomarla de la cintura ya presar sus labios, no le debía fidelidad a nadie, ni a sakura, ella misma me había repetido infinidad de veces que no éramos nada.

-Sakura y yo no tenemos anda- le aclare ella sonrió y volvió apresar mis labios

Nuestras respiraciones anudaban el pequeño armario de conserje, sus manso acariciaban todo a su paso, mientras las mías apresaban su cintura apretándola mas contra mi.

El sonido de mi teléfono acompaño a nuestra respiraciones, no tenia intenciones de contestar, subí la pequeña falda de que cubría solo lo necesario y estimule esa parte de ella.

De nuevo mi celular sonó, fruncí mi seño, -no conteste- jadeo Karin cegada de deseo, el sonar paro pero a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar, me separe de Karin quien se molesto enseguida, tome el celular, debía ser importante para ser tan insistentes, todos los que me conocían sabían que si no contestaba a la primera significaba que estaba "ocupado"

-más vale que sea importante dobe-

-o-

Corrí casi medio campus hasta llegar al edifico de enfermería, subí el segundo piso y entre, de inmediato dos pares de orbes me miraron una azul y otra avellana.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte a naruto ignorando su pregunta

-aún nos abemos, sasori trajo a sakura y la enfermera la esta revisando- mire al pelirrojo quien me miraba curioso, levante la barbilla y aquel chico se puso recto, sabia de aquel no sabaku, hace un año había "salido" con sakura, o eso se decía en ese entonces.

-debo llevar a hinata a su casa, llame a ino y bien para acá- el rubio se despido y me dejo solo con aquel sujeto, ninguno dijo nada, solo esperábamos paciente a que la enfermera saliera

-¿eres su novio?- me pregunto el pelirrojo, lo mire de reojo

-no-

-¿entonces que haces aquí?-

-lo mismo te preguntaría no sabaku- luego de eso el no volvió a decir nada.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la enfermera de media edad salir, de inmediato me acerque a ella seguida de el pelirrojo -¿como esta?- la mujer miro su expediente y luego a ambos

-tuvo una descompensación, pero estará bien- respire aliviado -¿bien quien es el padre?- pegunto la enfermera, pude notar como el pelirrojo miraba sorprendido a la enfermera

-soy yo, - sentí una oleada de orgullo cuando su mirada se giro a mi y note como apretaba sus puños de rabia

-en su estado debería cuidarse mas, sugiero que la lleves aun control prenatal, esta demasiado baja de peso para estar embarazada- asentí –puedes pasar a verla, le ara bien- la enfermera se alejo de ahí dejándonos solos.

-con que no eres su novio- hablo entre dientes, me encogí de hombros y entre a la habitación, sakura estaba acostada en la camilla, estaba despierta pero estaba completamente pálida

-buen susto me diste- me acerque a ella y no me miro- te dije que te alimentaras bien-

-¿me vas a regañar?- se incorporo sobre la camilla mirándome molesta

-es lo que te mereces, pero tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer- su ceja se levanto curiosa

-estas baja de peso, la enfermera sugirió un control prenatal, iremos hoy por la tarde- ella negó inmediatamente

-tengo un grupo de estudio por la tarde- respire profundo algo me decía que tendríamos un día difícil

-no esta a discusión Sakura, no fue un simple desmayo de embarazada- ella inflo sus mejillas, se veía muy tierna haciendo eso

\- no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi- cruzo sus brazos

-talvez de ti no, pero estas engendrando a mi hijo y mientras este dentro de ti, estas bajo mi cuidado-

-o-

-¡deja eso!- Sasuke me arrebato mi libro dejándolo en la mesa de noche, ceñí el seño- ya escuchaste al doctor debes estar relajada, has estado bajo mucho estrés- mire desafiante a el pelinegro ¿porque se lo tomaba tan apecho?

-te recuerdo que no soy tu mujer- remate ante su actitud sobreprotectora

-y ya te dije que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre- gire la vista indignada, ¿Qué nunca podía ganarle?, Sasuke se dejo caer en una silla cerca de mi cama, habíamos llegado de el prenatal y de inmediato sasuke me había arrastrado am cama para que "descansara".

-Sasuke-

Lo llame, el estudiaba un libro de contabilidad, tenia una pregunta que resonaba un cabeza desdela mañana, no quería preguntárselo tan de repente pero esta vez parecía tranquilo y accesible

-hmp

Gruño en modo de que me escuchaba

-¿Cuál es esa condición? la que me pediste por la mañana-

El me miro por unos segundos y luego dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-o-

-¿sumisa?- repitió Ino algo sorprendida por lo que le acaba de decir- Sasuke masoquista- negué rápidamente

-el no se refiero a eso, solo quiere que deje ser tan obstinada y me deje cuidar por el- sin evitarlo me ruborice al recordar sus palabras, Ino lo medito un poco para sonreírme picara - ¿no te hagas tonterías en al cabeza cerda- la detuve

-Sasuke esta muy al pendiente tuyo, y no creo que solos sea el echo de que estés embrazada- señalo mi vientre y sonrió

-¿dices que esta enamorado?- ella sonrió aun mas-¿de mi?- asintió frenéticamente- no seas absurda Ino -

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡ muchas grscias por sus comentarios !**

les dare una breve explicacion del porque tardo en actualizar:  
Soy la tercera de cinco hermanos, y solo contamos (por el momento) con un solo ordenador,ya se daran una idea de el caos que se hace pues todos estudiamos.

Por eso me es dificil actulizar constantemente, pero eso no significa que me olvide de la historia ni de ustedes, nunca he dejado una historia a medias y no comenzare ahora ;)

Ya saben, dejenme sus lindas opiniones, me encanta que dejen su comentario, su punto de vista, lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta de la historia,dejenmelo en un comentario.

Recuerden que tengo facebook esta en mi biogarfia

nos vemos.

akiko.


	5. A salvo

No hay justificacion, lose, pero como lo prometi (un poco atrasado) el siguiente capitulo

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A salvo **

Suspire lentamente, me sentía como un animal indefenso, siendo asechada por miles de depredadores, en espera de algún movimiento brusco echarme a correr, mire directo frente a mi camino, no quería ver a nadie solo el pasillo que tena frente a mi, menos cuando todo s me miraban.

Todos miraban a la chica que logro "atrapar" a Sasuke Uchiha, todos ya murmuraban de el chisme de el año, haciendo cientos de hipótesis de como logre "conquistar" a el Uchiha.

-hay mejores de retener a un hombre –

Escuche un gritillo de alguna chica, decidí ignorarlo

-pensé que eras más lista Haruno-

Otra chica me grito

-embarazarse es tan del siglo pasado-

De nuevo otra chica

-lo más seguro es que ni sea de Uchiha-

Pare enseguida, apreté mis puños, nunca me había portado a mal con nadie, ni las conocía para recibir ese tipo de agresión, gire sobre mi y mire el pasillo con grupitos de estudiantes, todos mirándome, todos atentos a lo que estaba por decir, quería explotar, gritarles que se fueran ala mierda, pero mi reacción fue otra, de pronto sentí un nudo en al garganta y no de gritarles a recordarles a la mas vieja de su casa, era llanto, mis ojos empezaron a hacerse brillosos, me maldije, no podía permitirme llorar y menos frente a ellos

-¿Qué pasa Haruno?- se burlo uno castaña con sorna, al verme con los ojos cristalinos- te dolió que te hayamos descubierto- se burlo, algunas personas soltaron una risita – ya sabemos que ese niño no es de Sasuke, todos en la universidad lo dicen- sus ojos se afilaron, quería aventarme sobre ella, arañarle la cara y arrancarle las extensiones.

\- cállate-

Trate de gritar pero solo se escucho mi voz ronca por retener el llanto, provocado algunas risitas.

-quiere llorar- de nuevo se burlo la castaña, esta vez estaba decidida le arrancaría ese cabello postizo, pero antes de dar un paso, el semblante de todos cambio, el ambiente se tenso y solo pude ver como todos miraban sobre mi hombro.

\- es mío- su voz ronca me enderezo, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro- y si alguien lo duda, puede vérselas con migo- todos tragaron grueso ante esas sencillas pero amenazadoras palabras ,todos giraron sus miradas buscando donde esconderse de la mirada ónix de Sasuke ,gire quedando frente a el ,me miro y sonrió de lado - ¿ Estas bien ?- limpio una lagrima rebelde de mi mejilla

-Sasuke- gritoneo la castaña, el pelinegro al miro de lado,- te esta viendo al cara- chillo de nuevo, sentí la mirada de odio de la castaña y solo desvíe al vista

-jodete arumi- bramo Sasuke tomándome de la mano sacándome de ahí. Bajamos de segundo piso y salimos al estacionamiento ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

-detente- pedí pero el no me escuchó

-¡detente!- pedí de nuevo y trate de jalarlo pero solo logre que mantuviera su agarre mas fuerte sobre mi muñeca

-¡Sasuke detente!- brame molesta y jale mi brazo lastimándome en el intento, Sasuke me miro soltándome la muñeca

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto algo molesto

-no tenias que hacer esto- reclame - no soy ninguna niña se defenderme sola- el uchiha solo sonrió irónicamente

-Se noto Sakura- lo fulmine con al mirada- si no hubiera llegado yo hubieras soltado a llorar dándoles lo que querían-

-¡no te necesito!-

Su semblante se tenso al igual que su mandíbula -sube al auto te llevare a casa-levante aun ceja

-aun tengo clase - me negué

-no te voy a dejar aquí mientras todos te hacen sentir mal- abrió la puerta de su auto- no sabes defenderte, ahora sube-

-no –

-Sakura sube-

-no-

-Sakura no me hagas subirte a la fuerza-

-Hazlo y grito-

Se sobo el puente de la nariz

-déjame en paz- termine y salí de ahí, escuche como el pelinegro suspiraba derrotada y me seguía-aléjate- amenace sin dejar de caminar, pero solo logre que me alcanzara tomándome del brazo obligándome a verlo

-¡si sigues en esa actitud esto nunca funcionara!- levante aun ceja por lo que acababa de decir - ¡ya no eres una niñata así que déjate de comportar como tal, ya tienes otras responsabilidades, y es ese bebe, así que déjate de tonteras y entra al auto!- me zafe de su agarre tan rápido y bruscamente que el me miro sorprendido, la rabia creció en mi ¿Qué se creía para hablarme así? -Sakura- amenazo de nuevo, levante mi mentón en señal de retarlo.

-estoy harta- mi voz sonó neutral pero concisa- me tienes harta, se cuales son mis obligaciones, las tengo claras, y no te necesito para recordármelas- su irada ónix se quedo sin expresión- lo voy a repetir una ultima vez Sasuke, tu y yo no tenemos nada, no existe relación, así que deja de decir que no funcionara, cunado no hay nada que funcionar- me gire y comencé a caminar, peor de nuevo me tomo de la mano me zafe tan rápido y lo mire de lado

-no te molestes en regresar a mi departamento-

-o-

-¿Cuándo iras al ultrasonido?-

-mañana- tome mi emparedado y le de una gran mordida, el silenció entre Ino y yo de nuevo reino.

-¿no sabes nada aun de el?- negué y deje el emparado alejando la bandeja de mi vista – Deberías llamarle para

-tengo cosas que hacer Ino-

Me levante de la mesa de la cafetería saliendo de ahí, todos de nuevo me miraban, ya me había acostumbrado a sus miradas y sus cuchicheos, camine a mi grupo de estudio.

Tres semanas, tres largas semanas en las que Sasuke no había regresado a la universidad, que no sabia nada de el, sus cosas ya no estaban en mi departamento y al día siguiente el no había asistido a ninguna de sus clases, ¿porque? Nadie lo sabia, ni Naruto.

Nadie sabía nada del Uchiha, ni siquiera yo, no había llamado y no había asistió a ninguna consulta conmigo, comenzaba a creer que había cumplido lo que le había pedido desde hace mucho, dejarme sola.

-hola Sakura- saludo Sasori en cuanto entre ala biblioteca, le sonríe vagamente, últimamente frecuentaba mas la biblioteca de la univocidad, estaría por terminar su tesis

-¿Cómo estas?- parecía incomodo

-bien- sonríe un poco mas, se rascó la nuca nervioso- debo ir a mi grupo de estudio- el asintió mecánicamente

-Sakura- me detuvo -¿Qué aras mañana?- de nuevo se rasco la nuca -¿hay un bar nuevo en la ciudad y quería saber si querías ir con migo?, claro si tu quieres, además no habrá nada de alcohol- sonrió nervioso, pestañe un par de veces ¿me estaba invitando a salir?, el siguió mirándome en espera de mi respuesta, tenia que decirle que no, no estaba de animo para salir, y por respeto a Sasuke no me podía permitir salir en mi estado

-Sasori no lo creo- sus ojos avellanas se desilusionaron – gracias- susurre y el asintió de nuevo

-si cambias de opinión ya sabes mi numero- y salió de mi vista. Lo mire salir de la biblioteca, me sentía mal por el, siempre había intentado por salir establemente con migo peor al final nunca se logro nada, camine a mi grupo, ya todos estaban ahí.

-lamento la tardanza- me disculpe el grupo asintió pero no dejaban de verme con incomodad, -¿pasa algo?- todos se miraron entre si, al final temari se animo a haberme

-¿aun no lo sabes?- negué ¿saber que?- Sakura, es sobré Sasuke…

El solo escuchar su nombre me provoco un vuelvo en el estomago, levante una ceja para que continuara, ¿Qué sabía e Sasuke? ¿Había regresado a la universidad? – Se dice que esa saliendo con Karin-

-maldijo hijo de…

-o-

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, haciendo saltar al a rubia de el susto, me miro preocupad mientras yo daba vueltas por mi pequeña sala

-¿Puedes calmarte? te ara daño-

-¿calmarme?, Ino no te has dado cuenta, Sasuke esta saliendo con otra- solté enojada, estaba furiosa,- Sasuke se esfuma completamente y de repente me entero que sale con alguien mas ¿y yo que? ¿Y nuestro hijo? ¿Qué acaso no estaba comprometido con ser padre? ¡No pueda desaparecerse de esa forma y mucho menos salir pon alguien más!-

-¡basta!- grito la rubia parándose frente a mi tomándome de los hombros- tu lo quisiste así, tu le dijiste que se fuera de tu vida y te dejara sola –sentí como si el balde de agua fría me callera encima - La única que se lo busco fuiste tu-

Ella tenia razón, le había pedido que me dejar en paz, ¿entonces porque me molestaba tanto que saliera con alguien mas? ¿Estaba celosa?, ¿pero celosa de que?, yo era la no quería compromisos. Ambos estábamos libre para salir con quien quisiéramos

-tienes razón- la rubia me miro sorprendida

-¿la tengo?- asentí y fui a mi mochila a sacar mi celular, buscando en mis contactos el numero

-¿a quien llamas?- escuche a Ino a mis espaldas, la ignore esperado a que contestara

-Sasori- mire a ino y su cara de incrédula- ¿tienes planes para hoy en al noche?-

-o-

-ya es tarde- la voz de Ino apenas se escuchaba sobre la música- vámonos Sakura- me pedía por decima vez en al noche, negué y bebí de mi botella de agua

-vamos cerda, a ti te encanta las fiestas- sonreí ella hizo un puchero mirando a sasori

-ha bebido mucho- gire a ver a el pelirrojo quien levaba su sexto trago de la noche, no lo veía tan ebrio algo ambientado pero era todo- será mejor irnos- negué

-vete tu, yo me quedo- ella me miro con desaprobación pero antes que dijera algo la interrumpí- quiero divertirme, y mi casa no esta lejos- Ino se quedo unos momentos pero al final se marcho

-¡Sakura vamos a bailar!-Sasori grito y me jalo a la pista de baile, nos movimos al ritmo de la música, hacia mucho que no salía a divertirme y desde hace semanas no me divertía de esa forma.

-sasori- gimotee cunado el pelirrojo se acerco mas a mi tomando mi cintura y pegándola a la suya

-Se baila así- sonrió pícaro, sonreí nerviosa, había salido con el para distráeme, estar en mi departamento me deprimía, al los pocos segundos sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello, me moví incomoda, pero el solo mantenía su cara hundida en mi cuello

-hueles muy bien-

Me separe de el, el me miro curioso

-quiero irme- sus cejas se juntaron molesto pero al final accedió, tome mi chaqueta de la mesa y salimos del lugar, la cera estaba sola, ya estaba avanzada la noche, empezamos a caminar en silencio un silencio muy incomodo

-me divertí- trae de romper la incomodidad entre ambos- casi nunca salgo de fiesta y mas en mi estado pero…

-Sakura- me interrumpió parándose frente a mi note como se tambaleaba un poco- ¿porque el Uchiha?- mis cejas se levantaron ante su pregunta

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿sabes cuanto me guastabas?, ¿cuanto hice por gustarte?, ¡porque fueras mi novia formalmente!- levanto sus ojos su aliento a alcohol me dio de lleno en al cara provocándome nauseas

-sasori estas ebrio, no hablas claro- trate de tranquilizarlo, mire por la calle debía pasar un taxi por el lugar

-se perfecta, lo que digo Sakura- me tomo del brazo bruscamente, trate de zafarme pero me tenia tomada muy fuerte - pensé que eras diferente, que no caerías como todas ante los pies de Uchiha...

-sasori, me lastimas- jalone ignorando su parloteó, mire por mi hombro, a mis lados, buscando a alguien quien me ayudara – estas ebrio sasori- batalle pero el solo seguía balbuceando estupideces

-te demostrare que soy mejor hombre que Sasuke- el escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al escucharlo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entre un fuerte y doloroso, sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos, un beso tosco y doloroso cuando me mordía para que abriera mis labios, me removí entre su brazos pero solo lograba que me apretara mas

-ha-

Gemí de dolor cuando sentí como mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior de inmediato sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca, la sangre se mezclo en ese grotesco beso.

-¡basta ¡- me removí alejando mis labios de el pelirrojo- ¡basta!- volví a gritar sintiendo mis lagrimas en mis ojos.

-¡no la escuchaste!- de un tiro deje de sentir los brazos de sasori a mi alrededor, caí de sentón, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, levante mis ojos , encontrándome con un pelirrojo tirado en el suelo y un pelinegro sobre el dando puñetazo a diestra y siniestra

-sasuke-

Susurre pero mi voz apenas salía, mis ojos se abrían al ver como la sangre de sasori salpicaba el lugar

-sasuke-

El no me escuchaba solo se dedicaba a seguir golpeado al pelirrojo

-¡sasuke!-

Grite, el me miro aun con su puño arriba, me miro con sus ojos negros tan oscuros e intimidantes

-no te le vuelvas a acercar-

Amenazo levantándose del cuerpo de el pelirrojo, camino hacia mi, ofreciéndome su mano, la tome y e levante con algo de dolor, me miro con mesura. Llevo su mano a mi boca donde instantes antes sasori me había mordido frunció su seño al ver la grieta ensangrentada que tenia mi labio

-si no hubiera legado a tiempo…

Sus palabras era de pena absoluta en verdad estaba preocupado

-¿que haces aquí Sasuke?-

El no dijo nada

-te fuiste hace semanas y de pronto reapareces-

De nuevo silencio

-no soy un juego Sasuke, así que si no tienes nada más que hacer vuelve con tu novia karin-

Estalle,

-Sakura-

Me llamo con un voz tan pasible pero aun ronca que me fue imposible no mirarlo

-cállate-

Y sentí su labios sobre los míos, un beso muy diferente al de hace unos minutos, suave, pausado y cuidadoso, sus bazos me rodearon, cuidadosamente sin dolor, protegiéndome y acercándome a el.

No sabia que hacer, una parte de mí quería arrojarlo de mi lado, decirle que se alejara, pero otra estaba disfrutando de su contacto de sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

Disfrutaba estar al lado de Sasuke, disfrutaba tanto que estuviera el aquí, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, el se sapero de inmediato, asustado por a verme echo daño

-te lastime- negué frenéticamente, no pida dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de sentirme tan tonta, el tenia razón era molesta e obstinada, pero el era muy diferente a lo que siempre le decía, el siempre estaba ahí para cuidarme siempre viendo por mi y por nuestro hijo

-Sakura-

Levanto mi mentó obligándome a verlo – tranquila – sonrió de lado para abrazarme de nuevo- yo te cuidare-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿que tal? ¿valio la pena esperar?

ya saben si les gusto o quieren amenazarme por la tardanza, dejenme su hermoso ,largo y tendio comentario ;)

**tengo facebook, link en mi biografia ;)**

nos vemos pronto

akiko.


	6. ¡¡Corre!

**Aquellas lectoras que me agregaron a Facebook, les anuncio que me hakearon la cuenta, asi que si tiene a una akiko Kasumi borenla.**

**¡ Corre !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡largo de aquí!-

Grite lanzándole un jarrón que tenia sobre la mesita de el sofá, con facilidad lo esquivo sin esfuerzo, mi rabia aumento y busque otro jarrón en otra mesita, estaba mas que segura que este si le daría en toda la cabeza.

-baja eso Sakura- me ordeno tomando toda la paciencia del mundo.

-quiero que te las, ahora- grite amenazándolo con el jarrón, de nuevo la pantalla de su celular se ilumino y el nombre de karin apareció en la pantalla, levante una ceja retadoramente- ¿no le vas a contestar?- el morocho solo se sobo el puente de a nariz negando, apreté mi dedos al jarrón, si crea que me tomaría de su tonta estaba muy equivocado

-quédate ahí Sasuke- le advertí al ver como intentaba acercarse

-deja de ser tan paranoica- me pido, negué- ya te dije que no hay nada entre Karin y yo- por quinta vez en la noche me lo repitió, sonreí burlonamente, de nuevo el su teléfono sonó, ambos lo miramos, Sasuke me miro y tomo su teléfono, apretando algo y extendiéndolo entre ambos

_-¿donde has estado sasuke? te he estado llamando_\- la voz de Karin sonaba molesta y eso me enfureció ¿si no tenían nada, porque le llamaba? ¿Qué intentaba hacer con eso?- _como sea, madre me ha llamado ha conseguido vender tu apartamento por un buen precio, así que comunícate en cuanto puedas-_

-lo are- respondo Sasuke aun mirándome y colgando la llamada,– Karin y yo no salimos sentimentalmente, le he pedido que contacte a su padre y venda mi apartamento, además que vendiera algunas cosas mas, nuestras "citas" solo han sido negocios- se acerco a mi lentamente- baja el jarrón Sakura- dude, ¿me estaba diciendo la verdad, ya no sabia que cree.

-vendiste tu apartamento- el asintió- ¿porqué?-

-mi padre cancelo mis tarjetas, piensa que negándome el dinero me separa de ti -

-no quiero ser tu juguete- el sonrió y me tomo del mentón obligándome a mirarlo

-acabo de desfigurarle el rostro a ese pelirrojo ¿crees que lo hubiera echo si fueras un juego? – negué, junto sus labios con los míos, besándolos lentamente, no me negué y los acepte, era lo de menos que pida hacer, después de todo de nuevo me había comportado sin motivos.

-nunca te he mentido Sakura, que te quede claro- asentí uniendo mis labios con los de el, no tardo en corresponderme de nuevo sus brazos me apretaron a su cuerpo, su beso se hizo más demandante, quise apartarlo pero no pude, no quería, había pasado por tanto en estos días yo sola , que solo quería tenerlo en esos momentos

-sasuke-

chille cuando me levanto en brazos rumbo a mi habitación, dejándome suavemente en mi cama, me ruborice al saber que quería de mi, beso mi cuello ,bajando por mi pecho apretando mi cintura y colocándose en mis piernas

-hueles a cerezos- gruño sobre mi el, mi piel se erizo al sentir sus manso sobre mis piernas desnudas, subiendo el vestido hasta mi cintura, no tardo en desabrocharlo y quitármelo dejándome desanda ante el, sonrió al verme

-tan hermosa como aquella noche-

Y de nuevo mi cara ardió, se despojo de su ropa quedando en las mismas condiciones, mis piernas temblaron cuando se acomodo en mis piernas, apreso mis labios con los suyos, recorría cada parte mi desnudo cuerpo sin dejar ninguna parte de piel sin explorar, ms manos bajaban y subían por su espalda, su cabello y cuello, degustaba esa sensación que le brinda a mi cuerpo, sentirlo sobre mi. Sus caricias y sus besos tan posesivos.

Mi espalda se arqueo al sentir su miembro sobre mi, me sentía plena, las embestidas se intensificaron, me estaba perdiendo en tanto placer, sus manos apresando mis pechos mi cadera, sus labios besando mis ya hinchados labios, mordiendo mi cello.

-sasuke-

Gemí su nombre al sentir mi vientre contraerse en un maravilloso clímax, mis manso tocaron el clímax, mi cuerpo temblaba y se relajaba al mismo tiempo, era indescriptible aquella sensación, dos, tres embestidas mas y su gruñido se escucho por todo la habitación, había llegado, cayó sobre mi cuerpo, exhausto, no se movió solo se quedo ahí, recuperado el aliento perdido

-dame una oportunidad- salió de sus exhaustos labios

-o-

Trague grueso al ver como todos nos miraban, la manos de Sasuke solo apretó más la mía y ambos caminamos entre las mesas de la cafetería, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, después de tres semanas Sasuke había vuelto a la universidad y no solo había vuelto si no que ahora se presentaba frente a una cafetería llena tomando mi mano.

\- tengo clase- se levanto y beso mi frente haciendo que me ruborizara – te veré por la tarde- sonrió de lado y salió de la cafeterita, no pude sentirme avergonzada por su acto, Ino sonrió picara levantando sus cejas sugerente

-¿y bien?- rodé los ojos, picoteando mi comida- cuéntamelo todo frente- chillo emocionada juntándose mas a mi

-hicimos el amor – tan solo decir aquellas palabras me hicieron sentirme la mujer mas afortunada y tonta de la faz,

-¡KYAA!-

Chillo la rubia atrayendo las miradas de todos, mi cara ardió de vergüenza y ella se acerco mas a mi, mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos azules - quiero detalles sucios- me ordeno, solté una risita al mismo tiempo que goleaba su hombro

-vamos frente debió ser mas que solo hacer el amor- asentí y a Ino el brillaron aun más los ojitos

-me pido una oportunidad- sus orbes azules se abrieron de par, su brillo aumento y una sonrisa adorno su rostro

-le dijiste que si, obviamente- negué y me miro curiosa

-yo no lose... ¿Una familia?¿nunca tuve una tal cual- Ino apreso mis manos entre las suyas, acariciando mi dorso con su pulgar, me miraba suavemente e incluso comprensiva algo no muy común -lo dices por tu mama- aseguro, sonrió débilmente- tu madre lucho hasta el fin por darte lo mejor, tomo sus decisiones, decidió criarte sola, le funciono pero no significa que a ti te funcione- sonrió mas ampliamente- tu tienes al padre de tu hijo, quien ha estado al pendiente de ti, no te ah dejado sola y te pide una oportunidad-

-¿tu crees que ¿- Ino asintió, aun sonriéndome, no pude evitar sonreír también, talvez tenga razón, mi madre había tomado sus decisiones, pero yo no era mi mama

-creo que debería empezar por contarle todo- la rubia parpadeo varias veces curiosa

-¿no se lo has dicho?- negué- bueno, seria un buen comienzo para una relación-

-o-

No podía decírselo, ahora ya pensaba con al cabeza mas fría y era una locura decirle todo, lo mire por el rabilo de el ojo, sereno y concentrado en la avenida, no podía decírselo, el venia de una buena familia, de costumbres y buen abolengo jamás tomaría con buenos ojos mi pasado familiar.

De nuevo lo mire, fruncía su seño, lo relajaba, sonreía y negaba levemente, estaba teniendo una batalla interna por lo que pida notar, se mostraba inquieto incluso preocupado,

-Sasuke- le hable suavemente, relajo su semblante y me miro apacible-¿estas bien?- el me miro y gro su vista al camino, asintió, pero eso no me tranquilizaba

-cuando terminemos en el ultrasonido debemos halar- trague grueso, estaba serio un poco aterrorizante, temblé, ¿sabría de mi madre ¿ya se había enterado? Aparco el auto frente a la clínica, bajamos en silencio, no tardamos en que nos pasaran a una habitación

-¿Señora… Uchiha?- sonrió al enfermera, mi estomago se endureció al escuchar el apellido Uchiha,

-Haruno, no estamos casados- aclare la enfermera se disculpo y Sasuke solo giro su visita a otro lado, estaba enojado.

-acuéstese y descubase el vientre- el gel azulino callo sobre mi piel, para esparcirlo con una aparato, mis ojos viajaron rápidamente al monitor donde solo se podía notar imágenes distorsionadas

-veamos debe estar por aquí- mire a Sasuke, el solo estaba al pendiente de el monitor, buscando alguna forma reconocible,

-Aquí esta- no tarde en colocar mis ojos verdes en la pantalla, la uña cuidada de la enfermera lo señalo. Mi pecho se oprimió y mi garganta se hizo nudo, era tan pequeño aun no tenia una forma tal cual pero estaba por formarse completamente

-diez semanas-mis ojos viajaron a los ónix que me miraban fijamente con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro- aun no se sabe el sexo - la enfermera me limpio el gel – te daré algunas vitaminas y podrán irse-

Me incorpore quintándome el poco gel que me quedaba -¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- me intrigaba saber que le gustaría que tener- creo que una niña seria algo tierno, pero un niño seria igual de estupendo

-Sakura- levante mi vista para sentir como Sasuke me abrazaba, su cara se hundió en mi cuello apretando más mi cuerpo contra el suyo- Gracias- escuché en un susurro perdiéndose en mi cuello.

-Sasuke- lo llame-¿en verdad quieres estar conmigo?- mis palabras temblaron en mis labios, el Uchiha se separo lentamente, sus ojos ónix se clavaron en los míos, silencio, solo silencio. ¿habrá sido mal momento?, ¿talvez ya no quería? pero debía asegurarme antes de contarle todo.

-si-

-o-

Subimos las escaleras, tomados ambos de la mano, con alagunas bolsas de la despensa en nuestro brazos, nuestros rostros reflejaban unas sonrisas tontas, no podíamos evitarlo, la noticia era un echo, habíamos visto a nuestro hijo por primera vez, estábamos punto de comenzar algo juntos.

-¿Sasuke de que querías hablar?- pregunte en cuanto recordé sus palabras en el auto, de inmediato se tenso, paramos justo frente ala puerta del apartamento, me miro parecía nervioso pero de inmediato la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a Fugaku.

-Papa ¿Qué haces aquí?- aquel semblante serio solo me miraba a mi, me detallaba con sus ojos negros, penetrantes e intimidantes

-¿que sabes de los Haruno?- miro fijamente a el pelinegro, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda

-¿eso a que viene?- Sasuke se puso frente a mi, su padre me miro sobre el hombro de su hijo

-Los Haruno han sido una familia común, empleos comunes- trague grueso- hasta la madre de tu mujer, Mebuki Haruno, prostituta de Konoha, una mujer de la calle, que cada noche salía a postularse en un esquina de mala muerte-

El aire se tenso, Sasuke giro a verme quede a la vista de fugaku que solo me sonreía con sorna, mis lagrimas estaban en mis ojos, Me había descubierto, Sasuke por fin lo sabia, pero no fue de mis labios

-¿quieres que le diga como murió?- mire a Fugaku, su torcida sonrisa me dio asco ¿cómo pude hacerlo?¿con que derecho se metía ¿- todos saben que de cáncer, pero la realidad fue que murió de SIDA- su sonrisa se amplio, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, temblaba ,peor no de miedo de coraje

-cállese- susurre apretando los dientes

-esta mujer es hija de una prostituta- cada palabra salió con tanto odio así a mi

-alto- apreté mis puños

-una barata mujerzuela-

-basta-

-una repugnante enferma-

-¡cállate!-

El sonido de mis palabras quedo en segundo plano cuando el sonoro golpe de mi mano se escucho contra la mejilla de Fugaku. Todos quedaron en silencio, atónitos a mi reciente acto, quería huir, correr de lo que ese hombre podía hacerme, había cruzado la delgada línea con Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta vez no tarde casi nada.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Una nota importante el proximo capitulo sera el FINAL de esta historia, como lo aclare al principio sera diferente, no es el tipico final dulce y feliz, pero tampoco sere tan cruel ;)**

**¿Que les parecio? lose, Sakura le dio un tremendo golpazo a Fugaku, pero se lo merecia ¿no?**

**Bueno ya saben si les gusto dejenme su lindo y muy,muy largo comentario :)**

**Nos vemos.**

**akiko.**


	7. te quiero en mi vida

**Dedicado a una lectora muy especial:**

** Si la vida te nego esa hermosa experiencia, no dudes que pronto se te dara otra nueva oportunidad. **

Te quiero en mi vida.

.

.

Abrí la caja, la piedra brillo contra la luz de la tarde, cerré la cajita de terciopelo ocultando el tornasol de aquel anillo, de nuevo lo abrí, y el brillo ilumino mis ojos, ese anillo no debía estar en esa caja, debía estar en el dedo anular de Sakura, pero ella había desaparecido.

-deberías comer algo- hinata extendió un plato con un emparedado, lo ignore, La hyuga y naruto se miraron preocupados- Enfermeras- de nuevo me extendió el plato, negué levantándome de el sofá.

-tu madre ha estado marcando- la seria voz de naruto me llamo, pero le reste importancia, recibía diariamente llamadas de mi madre desde que Sakura se había marchado – Sasuke…

-quiero dormir- lo calle y me perdí en la habitación de Sakura.

Estaba en completa penumbra, todo seguía igual, como ella la había dejado, no se había llevado nada, sonreí pesimista, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de nada, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que le había echo a mi padre había salido corriendo.

No contestaba mis llamadas ni las de naruto y hinata, Ino no sabia nada de ella, aunque aseguraba que ella lo sabia, solo que cubría a su amiga. Deje la cajita en al mesa de noche y me deje caer sobre su cama el ligero aroma a cerezos me rodeo, era lo único que me quedaba su aroma.

Mis ojos viajaron de nuevo a la cajita de terciopelo, parecía que la vida no nos quería juntos, le pediría matrimonio, sabia que era emaciado pronto, que lo mas seguro era que se negara, pero no importaba, la quería, quería a mi hijo y lo que mas quería era formar una familia con ella, pero de nuevo no lo obtuve. De nuevo mi padre se interponía en mi camino y arruinaba lo mejor que tenia.

-o-

-Somos familia hijo- la voz abnegada de mi madre me hizo de nuevo sentir mal- lo que tu padre hizo no fue lo correcto pero es tu padre-

Suspire cansado de nuevo la misma conversación- madre tengo clase, te llamare- mentí y después de un cuídate colgué, me deje caer sobre el pasto, no pensaba perdonar a mi padre por, había llegado demasiado lejos por el que dirán, había alejado a Sakura de mi, no me importaba su pasado ni el de su familia, si sabia quien era ella, era una extraordinaria incorpore tenia que hacer algo, no poda quedarme así de brazos cruzados.

Camine por el campus, buscándola, hasta verla sentada en las mesas de el jardín, me acerque, levanto sus ojos azules y cuando vio que me acercaba a ella se levantó y huyo, pero no me quedaría así solamente, caminé hasta alcanzarla

-ya te dije que no se nada- chillo cansada de repetírmelo

-es mentira, eres su mejor amiga- me desvió la mirada- por favor Ino, dime donde esta- sus ojos azules se abrieron al escucharme, no tenia la costumbre de pedir cosas, pero esto era importante, quería saber donde estaba Sakura- la necesito- confesé, la rubia sonrió ligeramente

-¿la quieres?- asentí- ¿sin importar lo que pasó a su madre, su historia, y su carácter?-

-te lo he pedido de la mejor manera ¿lo dudas?- sonrió mas, saco una hoja de papel y un lápiz

-Sakura me matara por esto- me extendió el papel- es su dirección, ahora ve por ella-

No dude en anda, salí del capus y tomo mi auto, directo a konoha, sabía que estaría en konoha pero no sabia por donde buscarla, mire de nuevo la dirección era en la misma calle donde la dejaba, me recrimine por lo estúpido que podía ser, jamás la fui a buscara a ese lugar, después de todo jamás me había dicho donde vivía, ¿como no lo intuí?, las largas a hablarme de su familia de llevarme a su casa, nunca quiso que supiera ms de lo necesario, y ahora sabia porque, tenía miedo de que le reprochara. Pero eso tenia que cambiar, iría por ella y por mi hijo, le haría saber que la quería, la quería a mi lado y no estaba dispuesto aceptar un no por respuesta.

conduje casi tres horas, la tarde ya había caído, conduje un poco mas hasta legar a donde siempre la dejaba cada vez que visitábamos el pueblo, me sentí tan tonto al darme cuanta que su casa era la tercera, siempre estuvo tan cerca, baje del auto y camine hacia la puerta, una casa sencilla de dos pisos, muy bien cuidada, toque el timbre, lo escuche sonar por todo el inmueble, espere, de nuevo toque, pero nada ¿y si no estaba ahí?¿me había mentido Ino?

La desesperación me inundo, toque de nuevo y escuche pasos, lentos y pausados, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una somnolienta pelirrosa en el umbral, se tallo los ojos y en cuanto me enfoco sus verdes orbes se abrieron en sorpresa

-¿Qué haces…

–No importa tu pasado, el tu madre, o cualquier falta de tu familia, te quiero en mi vida a ti y a mi hijo- sus ojos seguían expectantes, cristalinos por las lagrimas -te quiero- la interrumpí su ojos se abrieron más y sus boca trataba de decir algo, pero era evidente que no podía decir nada

-Sasuke yo no, nosotros…

-Déjate de excusas, se que me quieres- sonreí de lado y logre ver una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios, era cierto no importaba nada de los haruno, solo ella, solo me importaba ella.

-te quiero en mi vida y es una orden Sakura- pose mi mano en su mejilla ella sonrió un poco mas, le acaricie su mejilla y delinee sus labios, extrañaba sus labios, me acerque a ella, sus verdes ojitos me miraban cristalinos, quería besarla hacerla mía y demostrarle que no mentía – di que me quieres-

Ella sonrió mas, me sentí pleno, esa era la sonrisa que quería ver en ella, la sincera y divertida, negó aun sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro su semblante cambió, su seño se función y sus labios borraron la sonría cambiando por una mueca de dolor, fijo su mirada en sus pies, no dude en seguirla, mis ojos se abrieron y un escalofrió me recorrió al ver sus piernas con unos hilitos de sangre.

-Sasuke- su voz sonaba asustada, no dude y la cargue en mis brazos subiéndola al auto, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta una clínica, Sakura solo veía como escurría lentamente la sangre entre sus piernas, no decía nada sus ojos lo decían todo por ella, estaba asustada.

-¡ayuda!- entre con ella en brazos, una enfermera nos atendió – esta embaraza, pero esta sangrando- de un segundo para oro me quitaron a Sakura de so0 brazos, la colocaron en una camilla y se adentraron a una sala donde no me dejaron pasar.

Miedo era lo que sentía, ¿Qué era esa sangre? ¿Porque sangraba? mire mi reloj media hora había pasado y no había noticias. Me pase las manos por mi rostro, ¿porque tardaban tanto?

-Sakura Haruno- de inmediato me levante y camine hasta el doctor, lo seguí hasta una habitación donde Sakura se encontraba esperándome, me acerqué a ellas y tome su mano, ambos miramos al doctor, quien revisaba unas hojas

-lo siento- sus palabras fueron de duelo- estas cosas pasan sin razón- las lagrimas de Sakura se estrellaban en mi mano, no hacia ruido, no grita ni solloza solo llora en silencio.

-o-

DIA 1

-llegamos- mi tía me abrió la puerta del auto, me ofreció su mano y salí del auto, Sasuke nos seguía de cerca. Entramos a la casa sin ningún ruido, estaba cansada, mi cuerpo se movía solo con lentitud y pesadez

-¿les preparo algo?- negué e intente subir las escaleras, el pelinegro me siguió cauteloso y silencioso, entramos a mi antigua habitación, me acostó y cerré los ojos, sabia que Sasuke estaba cerca de mi lo sentía, su aroma me

-no creo que sea conveniente, luego te llamo mama-

Era Mikoto

-se lo diré mama-

Colgó

Abrí mis ojos y lo busque estaba parado frente a mi cama, se veía sereno, calmado, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos tristes, penosos.

Trate de sonreírle, pero no pude, el nudo de mi garganta creció, mi pecho se oprimió y no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas, el pelinegro se a cerco a mi rápidamente

-Sakura…

-Lo siento tanto- solloce – No pude… yo no quería... ¿porque nos paso?...- entre hipido trataba de decir una frase pero me era imposible, mi llanto me lo impedía, había perdido a mi hijo, tome mi vientre y lo apreté, no pude hacer nada.

-o-

DIA 7

Entre a la cocina con la bandeja intacta, la rubia se giro esperanzada pero en cuanto vio la charola sus ojos perdieron brillo - ¿de nuevo?- asentí y la deje en el fregadero – Ya no se que hacer- se lamento tsuname, - lleva días sin probar bocado, solo durmiendo y llorando en su habitación-

La rubia tomo los trastos, mire el echo, una semana y no haba mejora, perder a el niño la había devastado

-Sasuke, deberías ir a descansar- mire el reloj, las once, tome mi chaqueta

-volveré en la tarde-

Solté un suspiro, había sido una semana muy cansada no física, mas bien del ánimo, ver a Sakura de esa forma me devastaba, llegue a mi casa, en la casa de Sakura no había lugar para que me quedara, a veces pasaba la noche en su habitación, estando para ella cuando a media noche el recuerdo la volviera a visitar.

-Sasuke- saludo mi madre- ¿quieres algo para almorzar?- negué

-iré a dormir, tsuname tiene guardia por la tarde-

-o-

DIA 15

Pase el ultimo bocado de aquel emparedado, mi tía sonrió limpiándome las sobras de mi boca – me alegra que estés mejor- sonrió, ya habían pasado quince días desde aquel día, había empezado a comer hace unos días, mi animo seguía igual, pero tenía que ponerme bien, eso hubiera echo mi madre.

-¿sasuke?-

-vendrá por la tarde- mi tía tomo al bandeja entre sus manos- ese muchacho te quiere- sonrió saliendo de m habitación.

Sasuke no se había despegado de mi, cada noche lo recordaba, cada vez que la imagen de mis piernas ensangrentadas me visitaba, el estaba ahí, para mi abrazándome y procurando que no me callera a pedazos. En verdad me quería.

La tarde callo sin prisas y Sasuke llego puntual, me levante del sofá me miro curios, no había salido de mi habitación en dos semanas y ahora lo esperaba en la sala

Sonreímos, vacíos y sin vida,

-o-

DIA 31

-llegue- grite aun desolado departamento, deje la bolsa de víveres sobre la encimera, todo seguía en penumbras, deje mi mochila y fui directo a su habitación, la more dormida entre libros y cuadernos, tome una manta y la arrope.

Salí de ahí a guardar lo que había comprado, habíamos regresado a Japón hace unos días, ella ya quera iniciar sus clases con normalidad, pero todo estaba siendo demasiado duro, al notica se había esparcido rápidamente y todos nos miraban con lastima, cosa que odiaba, habíamos perdido a un hijo y eso lo sabia de ante mano pero odiaba ver como aquellas personas que cuchicheaban detrás de nosotros ahora no ofrecían sus condolencias, hipócritas.

La tarde paso como todas últimamente, en silencio y tranquilas, Sakura ya no reía, no discutía, parecía muerta en vida, solo dormía y estudiaba, no hablábamos, no dejaba que me le acercara

-gracias por la comida- alejo su plato medio vacío de ella, me miro fijamente sus ojos verdes estaban sin brillo, se removió incomoda en su lugar, estaba nerviosa, trate de tomarle la mano por al mesa pero el simple acto hizo que retirara su mano con rapidez,

-sakur…

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar-

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…**

-no veo ningún problemas- sonreí, a la pequeña castaña se le iluminaron los ojitos al extenderle una paleta – no hay de que preocuparse, es solo un resfriado- su madre respiro aliviada

-gracias doctora- la mujer cargo a la castaña entre sus brazos, su manita se movía, dándome un adiós, le sonreí con ternura, mientras la niña y su madre se perdían en la puerta, me senté en mi silla, cinco años habían pasado desde aquella perdida, cinco años desde que había dejado todo atrás, a mi tía, a mi casa, mi universidad, a Sasuke…

MI pecho se oprimió al recordarlo, al ver su semblante cunado le pedí que me dejara irme, que quisiera alejarme de todo por un tiempo, que quería iniciar sola de nuevo.

Había dejado al universidad de Japón, en un intento de alejarme de el pelinegro, me había mudado a Suna y ahí termine mis estudios, desde aquel cambio no sabia nada de el, naruto y hinata no hablaban de el frente a mi, y lo agradecía, no quería saber que el siguió con su vida, sin mi, aun no estaba lista para aquella noticia.

-Sakura- Ino apareció en mi puerta – Llego el día- sonreímos, colgué mi bata y tome mi bolso, salí de mi consultorio seguido de la rubia, Ino estaba en Japón abriendo una tienda de modas, al igual que Sasuke me aleje de ella, de todos, hasta hace apenas unos dos años que volví a encontrarme con ella y con el matrimonio Uzumaki.

Conduje hasta el hospital, Ino pregunto por la habitación y después de subir cinco pisos entramos a maternidad

-¡ no dejare que me vulvas a tocar! ¡Me escuchaste Uzumaki! ¡JAMAS!-

Sonreí al ver a Hinata gritarle a Naruto, esos dos tendían a su primer hijo

-Sakura- chillo el rubio al ver como el gritaba su mujer

\- es hora- una enfermera se llevo a hinata

-¡¿Que esperas Naruto?!- grito hinata y de inmediato Naruto las siguió, perdiéndose en la sala de partos, Ino y yo nos quedamos a solas, pronto me quede yo sola, Ino había salido por unas flores y algunos regalos para cuando naciera el futuro Uzumaki.

La tarde estaba cayendo, los tonos naranjas bañaban la habitación, cerré la revista, no podía pensar, había estudiado para ser doctora mi especialidad pediatría, sabia que era una tortura, ver a demasiados niño, todos me recordaban al que había perdido, pero era un alivio en ver que podía ayudarlo de alguna forma, como yo no pude ayudar al mío..

,-¿Qué estarás haciendo Sasuke?- susurré al viento.

-esperando a Naruto-

Mi cuerpo se tenso, mi estomago se contrajo y sentí el sudor frio recorrerme de pies a cabeza, - ¿no voltearas?- su voz ronca me erizo la piel, era el, ¿y si no era? ¿Si era una ilusión?

Gire

-Hola Sakura-

Sonrió de medio lado, mi corazón se acelero, estaba mucho más guapo, mas alto y su cuerpo mas maduro. Sus ojos ónix me miraban sin ímpetu, mi espina dorsal tembló, estaba justo frente de mí

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-

-el dobe me hizo padrino, debía estar para conocer a mi ahijado- se acercaba a mi tranquilamente – espero que no saque lo dobe de su padre- sonreí

-lo gentil e inocente de Hinata- asintió acercándose mas, hasta quedar a centímetros de mí, su aliento chocaba con la mía

\- te he extrañado Sakura- mi cara ardió, su mano acaricio mi mejilla, como hace cinco años, delineo mis labios con su pulgar, como aquella vez

-lo siento-el sonrió- perdona por irme, por huir- el negó junto sus labios con los míos en un corto y dulce beso.

-eso ya paso, ahora ya te encontré y no te dejare ir- sonrió- quieras o no, tu serás mi esposa y tendremos tres o cuatro hijos-

Solté una risita, el me rodeo la cintura atrayéndome a el.

-los que quieras Sasuke, los que quieras-

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ESTA HISTORIA! **

**Espero les haya gustado el final :) **

**Bueno espero verlas de nuevo en otra historia, y ya cree otro facebook por si quieren conocerme, el link esta en mi biografia **

**Bueno sin mas las dejo nos vemos pronto. **

**akiko.**


End file.
